A conventional household water faucet and sink assembly does not incorporate a filtration system as an integral part of the water delivery system. To filter city-supplied or well water before it reaches the faucet outlet orifice, a user typically attaches at the outlet orifice a manually actuatable diverter that diverts the water flow path through a replaceable particle filter assembly. The diverter has separate outlet and inlet hose barbs that receive respective outlet and inlet hoses connected to the filter assembly and is equipped with a valve stem that the user pulls to route the water flow path through the filter before the water discharges from a diverter discharge outlet.
There are several problems associated with the delivery of water through such ancillary water filtration systems. First, there is no convenient indicator of the accumulation of particles that clog the filter and cause a progressive drop in the water discharge pressure from the faucet outlet. Second, connection of the filter hoses to the hose barbs is so unwieldy that a user typically keeps the hose assembly permanently connected to the diverter and thereby tolerates less sink clearance. Third, the particle filter assembly usually includes a replaceable filter cartridge that is difficult to remove for cartridge renewal and system maintenance.